Skins
Throughout the Minecraft Hardcore series, the various players have chosen to wear very strange skins for their characters. List of Skins Minecraft #1 *'PeanutButterGamer' as Link from the Legend of Zelda series. *'JonTron' as Donald Duck from the Disney cartoons. *'Jirard' as Zero from Mega Man X. *'Dean' as Haseo from .hack. *'McJones' as Master Yi from League of Legends. *'Soah' as Jim Raynor from StarCraft. *'Barry' as a Shy Guy from the Super Mario Bros. series. Minecraft #2 *'PeanutButterGamer' as Shaggy from the Scooby Doo series. *'NintendoCapriSun ' as Yoshi from the Super Mario Bros. series. *'Jared 'as Locke Cole from Final Fantasy VI. *'Kyrak' as a Poet Pirate. *'Dean' as Haseo from .hack, and Marth from Fire Emblem starting in episode 5. *'McJones '''as Regulus from Bomberman 64. *'Barry' as Kermit the Frog from The Muppets. Minecraft #3 *'PeanutButterGamer' as Luigi from the Super Mario Bros. series. *'JonTron' as a Dunkin' Donuts employee. **Notably, PeanutButterGamer mistakes this skin as a skin of Jet Black from Cowboy BeBop. Furthermore, everybody claims the skin was on backwards, and nobody was able to figure out why. *[[Shane|'Shane']] as Waluigi from the Super Mario Bros. series. *'Smooth McGroove' as himself. *'Jared as Gambit from the X-Men comics. *Dean' as Ragna from the BlazBlue series. *'McJones' as Hazama from the BlazBlue series. MineZ *'PeanutButterGamer ' as Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *'Jared ' as a Monster Hunter in Rathalos Armour from the Monster Hunter series. *'Jeff ' as Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars. *'Ian' as Ronald McDonald, the mascot of the fast food chain McDonalds. *'Dean ' as Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *'McJones ' as Quote from Cave Story. *'Barry ' as Beaker from The Muppets. Minecraft #4 *'PeanutButterGamer' as the King of All Cosmos from the Katimari Damacy series. *'Jeff' as Shrek from the Shrek film series. *'Caddy' as the Burger King, the mascot of the fast food restaurant of the same name. *'Dean' as Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter *'McJones' as Dedan from OFF. *'Barry' as the "Fuzzy Pickles!" photographer from EarthBound. Minecraft #5 *'PeanutButterGamer' as Arthur Read from Arthur. *'Ray' as Mirror B. from Pokemon Colosseum. *'Jared' as Ramza Beoulve from Final Fantasy Tactics. *'Jeff' as the Genie from Aladdin. *'Dean' as Speed O' Sound Sonic from One Punch Man. *'McJones' as Professor Layton from the Professor Layton series. *'Barry' as Pumkin from Baman Piderman. MineZ #2 * 'PeanutButterGamer as Elmo from Sesame Street. *Jared as Balthier from Final Fantasy XII. *Jeff as Tingle from the Legend of Zelda series. *Ian' as a Hot Dog. *'Dean as Katsuki Bakugo from Boku no Hero Academia. *McJones as Brad Armstrong from Lisa. *Barry as Paddington Bear from Paddington. Minecraft #6 * 'PeanutButterGamer '''as Junk Food. (Although the picture used is a combo meal in the Trailer and Intro.) * 'Dodger 'as Bilbo Baggins from The Lord of the Rings. * 'Chadtronic 'as Barney from Barney. * 'Jared 'as Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon. * 'Jeff 'also as Barney from Barney. * 'McJones as Pepsiman, the Japanese mascot of the Pepsi company. * Dean as Naruto from Naruto. * 'Todd/ "The Wizard" '''as a black mage from the Final Fantasy series ** "The Trickster" as Sho Minamimoto from The World Ends with You Minecraft #7 * 'PeanutButterGamer 'as a TV Color Test Pattern. * 'Jared 'as Lucca from Chrono Trigger. * 'Luke 'as Santa Claus. * 'Barry 'as Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc. * 'Jeff 'as Toad from the Super Mario Bros. series. * 'Dean 'as Kazuma Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho. * 'Ray '''as Jorji Costava from Papers, Please. Other *In Terraria Hardcore #2, PeanutButterGamer attempts to model his character after Ms. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus. This is questioned by the other players. *In Terraria Hardcore #3, Yungtown's character is modeled after Goku from the Dragon Ball series. *In Starbound, ProJared and Lucahjin's characters were based after themselves. Gallery Minecraft 1 skins.jpg|The group's skins in Minecraft #1 Minecraft 2 skins.jpg|The group's skins in Minecraft #2 Minecraft 3 skins.jpg|The group's skins in Minecraft #3 Minecraft 4 skins.jpg|The group's skins in Minecraft #4 Minecraft 5 skins.jpg|The group's skins in Minecraft #5 MC6skins.jpg|The group's skins in Minecraft #6 MC7Skins.PNG|The group's skins in Minecraft #7 Category:Running Gags Category:Minecraft Hardcore